Population One, Act 10: Ungodly Terror
by zoroark09
Summary: A story that takes an unexpected twist from the normal Pokemon games. Originally based on the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon games,the beginning of the story starts off with the main character Erik living as a human. Critiques are requested.


**Project 1: Ungodly terror**

By ~zoroark09

Intaking all that had previously happened; the disappearance of Nova and Jeff, The demonic, shadowy being that possessed the booming voice.  
>And most of all, that strange girl with the silver hair who was referred to as my 'mother'.<br>Immediately upon the Mother thought, I passed out from excruciating pain all over my body.

And in an instant, I, for a brief moment, I feared death had overcome me completely. I saw, felt, and heard nothing at all. But it wouldn't be death without it's cold, dark fingers of eternal submission to darkness and nothingness.

"Erik? Erik come on!" Mixed images began to materialize in my unconscious sight, proving that I wasn't succumbing to death's cold, icy breath. Completely unvocalized, I watched my dream continue on, though a bit blurry.  
>"Can you keep up?" This voice belonged to Jerrix, my father. He was younger, wearing fairly simple, ragged clothing. No environment was established at this point.<br>His simple blue jeans and white t-shirt, both drenched with rain water, were also a little burnt.  
>The imagined form of a sibling version of myself was somehow being taken from my father.<br>"HELP! DAD!" No response emanated from his mouth.  
>"Dad..." The faint image shrank as my youthful cries echoed out into silence soon enough...<p>

Somehow, I had cheated death at its full assault, I could believe.  
>"N-NOVA!" Crying out as the weather was incredibly colder than Sinnoh was at the base level. I don't know why, but she was the first name I remembered upon regaining consciousness.<br>I realized the intensely cold earth I was lying on and pressed my arms against the ground to push my head up to view.  
>"JEFF! ANYONE!" No single sound was heard: No wind was blowing, and no animals seemed existent with no scurrying sounds upon my scattered voice.<br>I looked farther than the front views and saw trees, still as they were, and black.  
>Pure black, with no signs of life whatsoever. NOTHING seemed to exert any vitality, except myself.<br>Rising to my feet, I saw them as they were totally augmented.  
>"What?" I muttered to myself, honestly out of energy. I was exhausted. My feet and legs were bare and-<br>Furry...  
>"What in the hell"? In total astonishment with no room for confusion, My entire body was bare, naked. My arms...<br>God, my arms were long and lithe. At the tips, my hands were holding a resemblance to a cat's paws, with retractable claws sheathed.

"How in the hell did you survive?" The similar sound from the pinnacle of Spear pillar came back, but with more violence intended. Suddenly, a snake-like shadow flew across my eyes, rendering me blind for a moment.  
>"Damn it, WHO THE HELL ARE YOUI?" What was happening? That pure question was in compliance with the angry words I spit at the figure, which had immediately seized all movement for a few seconds. This only made me grow more angry and anxious, therefore causing my shaded red claws to reveal the deadly message I intended to give this ominous threat.<p>

It materialized a colored shape comprising of a bipedal red and black spine-like body with yellow 'wings' parted to its side.  
>"Heh heh heh" It laughed maniacally. "You want a piece of me, boy? Come at me, then!"<br>I accepted without question the open offer it gave me. I began to draw power into my slightly vein-destroyed arms. I took the time I needed to summon the courage to actually move in this empty world.  
>But I fainted upon raising my bloody arm to slash at the figure, who simply laughed coldly at my terrible pain. It melted into a shadowy glob of darkness and enveloped itself around my waist, crushing my bones despite it taking a jelly-like form.<br>"HurrRAAH! W- WhAAAAT! Gauuh!" The bones started to fracture, and, from my hopeless screams lacking to be answered, it quickly materialized behind me as I somehow sensed it.  
>"Pathetic worthless, MEANINGLESS FOOL!" My body was pierced by a long sharp claw, and I fell to the ground again. This time around however, blood puddled, surrounding my weak, lithe body as it bled endlessly.<p>

"Ah, the sight of blood...My favorite pleasure."  
>"Please..." Nothing could stop my internal liquids from leaking, as I was indeed pierced all over. My own puddle of blood overheated my body temperature, which was in fact, hard to feel.<br>"Enough..." I weakly begged for mercy from the heavy figure who laid it's foot of me with tremendous weight. He used his foot to grind it's claws into me further.  
>"You have NO RIGHT TO SPEAK, Young ZOROARK!" He began to bury me into the frigid earth blood filling the pit that was therefore created.<br>"I'm going to have fun with your dead body, Mr. fox! Now DROWN!"

It continued to curse me with death's true realization-  
>when it stopped slurring at me all of a sudden. The voice disappeared while it the owner took a slightly different action.<p>

It turned to a black mess of pixels, it looked like, but my vision was more than likely distorted from my extreme blood loss, which was still comprising my dug grave.  
>Footsteps were fully audible; my hearing, upon awakening, was heightened.<br>"Jeez, who did he find now?" Said an unimpressed voice, blurred my me.  
>"Fuuuck... What in the hell?" Footsteps appearing to come closer, I tried with all my strength to make myself known.<br>"..!" I was paralyzed for a moment as the blob dissipated slowly from my waist.  
>"H-H-..." No use.<br>The talking figure above me on ground level gazed down inside my grave and saw me.  
>"The hell happened to you, boy?"<br>"Help… Please!" This one seemed harmless, yet it declined my plea.  
>"Pfft! With what little life you have left, we might as well chat. How's the pain, son?" Taunting seemed like all it could do; the figure that strangely resemble what little physical features I have noticed was wearing bandages almost everywhere on it's body, or at least, all I could see of the seemingly vitallic being.<br>"You can't exactly breath if your blood is getting in your face. Fine, i'll get you out of there."  
>I was floating slightly on the thick, red fluid, making it less of a hassle for the person to lift my lighter than ever body up from the surface. I needed to recover badly. I was placed in the very same spot where my blood has stained the rocky ground.<br>"Damn. You're a fool, you know? Never get in Giratina's way!" I was obviously shown no sympathy from this...fox. Buuuut, i'll admire you on the fact that you're still alive! Well done!" The anthromorphic fox tipped his fat red and black hat down to his eyes, grinning at me.  
>"C'mon, get up already; it can't be THAT bad."<br>I suddenly felt a tense energy flow through me as my aged blood entered my open wounds. It was as if I had taken immediately effective painkillers. Rising up with my senses strangely intact again, I wanted to have my share of speech, as well as actions.  
>"You." I began. "You're a lifesaver; thank you!" I wanted to embrace the fox with a similar need for attention.<br>Instead, be threatened me, causing a reaction to back away.  
>"GET. Away from me!" Why? I was so thankful, and now I am extremely scared of the fox.<br>"Sorry!" I shouted.  
>"...No. I'm sorry. I had no right to talk crap to you." He turned to his side to stare at all the blood stained on the dead ground; I noticed he WAS a male, and also his blue hair fade to black upon advancing upward. His hair was rolled into a red ball near his head, which were both very damaged. Bandages seeped in his own blood in addition to mine, he offered his wrapped paw to me, as a sign of recruitment. His face was turned to the side, however.<br>"Call me Z. I can tell you're very confused for some odd reason, but by this ridiculous amount of blood, you're being hunted by Giratina. Come on!"  
>He grabbed my bloody arm and advanced onward, with me entrapped by his grip.<p> 


End file.
